This invention relates to the manufacture of semiconductor lasers, and is concerned particularly with the control of the growth of epitaxial layers in such manufacture.
The construction of various types of sophisticated structures of semiconductor laser has hitherto been inhibited by the difficulties in regulating epitaxial growth so as to achieve an adequate precision in the positioning of boundaries between adjacent layers. One particular problem occurs in the construction of lasers requiring growth registration with positions already defined by previous processing.